empireunboundfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassination of Senator Jezov
Type: Assassination Involved: Constabulary Corps, Sander Kiis, Saskia Jezov, Enn Kinnas, Roos Magi, Dragonnade, Piri Salu, Ain Salu, Chron Pic, Bola Hans Result: Death of Senator Jezov Location: Denon, Roheline The assassination of Senator Jezov was a terrorist attack perpetrated by anti-Imperial and anti-aristocratic insurgents on the green moon of Roheline. Senator Jezov was undertaking a routine tour of her sector aboard the Imperial class Star Destroyer Dragonnade, accompanied by her aide Piri Salu and a personal bodyguard of Stormtroopers led by Ain Salu. She was scheduled to attend a reception held in her honour by the Sander family at their estate on Roheline. At some point prior to the reception, ex-Mandalorian bounty hunter Chron Pic arranged for his former protege Eweertyyy Rawkill to transport a droid brain to Roheline and pass it to Piri Salu. He declined to mention who had contracted him for the job. On arriving on Roheline, Eweeertyyy passed the brain to Salu during a diplomatic reception. Salu, thinking it contained an upgraded surveillance program, installed it on Senator Jezov's protocol droid. The droid immediately attacked one of the Senators' Stormtrooper bodyguards, seized his blaster rifle, assassinated the Senator, and began randomly attacking partygoers until it was destroyed by the surviving bodyguards. During the chaos, Piri and the Mare's crew were able to escape the Sander estate on stolen vehicles. Although they fled separately, they encountered each other when Piri's speeder car crashed into the Mare crew's stolen speeder truck near a landing pad. Piri told the smugglers that she knew of a Lambda shuttle being used by the Senator as a discrete transport for her romantic rendezvous. The group agreed to try to reach the shuttle. En route they encountered another speeder truck driven by Constables, carrying Bola Hans. Hans had been captured during the general security lockdown after the Senator's assassination and was being taken to a landing pad for transport to the 'Dragonnade' for interrogation. After escaping from the transport, Hans joined the crew of the Mare and asked Virgil Durlan, his old colleague, to get him off the planet. After some travel time the motley group of fugitives arrived at the small estate used by Jezov for her discrete meetings with her "constituents". Eweertyyy Rawkill and R3-LC tried to jam the troopers' communications, but without success. When the other crew approached Lieutenant Salu claiming to be Imperial officials, she attempted to confirm this with the 'Dragonnade', only to be informed that the people before her were wanted fugitives guilty of assassinating a Senator. The crew of the Mare were able to overcome the Stormtroopers and incapacitate Ain, but on takeoff they were immediately targetted by a wing of TIE Fighters. After being ordered to land by the Captain of the 'Dragonnade', they passed the commlink to Hans, who invoked Imperial code Wormwood. After a brief pause the shuttle was allowed to depart the system. Despite this, an investigation by the Imperial Navy officially determined that the assassination was the work of an indigenous Denonese terrorist group known as The Network, led by Piri Salu, and abetted by the crew of the Saucy Mare and Bola Hans. Several low-ranking network members were arrested, and the Imperial Navy presence in the Denon system was stepped up. Law enforcement agencies across Imperial Space were warned to look out for the smugglers and their stolen shuttle. By Imperial Order, Sander Kiis was elevated to fill the vacant office of Imperial Senator for the Sector. Category: Events